Disharmony
by chaotic pink pony
Summary: a new pony shows up at twilight's doorstep. what trouble will come now. borrowing image from twintailsinc on deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

**DISHARMONY**

**Prologue**

_It has been 3 years since the mane 6 have defeated King Sombra. Over those 3 years discord broke out. The mane 6 put him back into stone again. And again. And again. Seeing no end to this cycle the princesses had to take drastic measures. He was executed. His final words were and I quote __**"I will return and the only way to stop me is if you kill all 6 of the wielders of chaos!"**__. (Dramatic music plays)_

_The author of this story closed his computer and said, "This is going to be good."_


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 1

Twilight Sparkle's POV

I was reorganizing my books in the library when I heard a knock at the door. I went over to open it I saw a pony I had never seen before. She had a mane thats color was pink like Fluttershy's. She also had the whitest coat I had ever seen. She looked really nervous.

"Uh um hi m-my name is uh X-Xame." said the new pony.

"Hello I'm Twilight Sparkle." I replied.

"I-I'm new here, d-do you mind showing m-me around?"

"Sure, just let me get ready."

Soon we were out the door.

"Over there is Rarity's botique." I said.

"Who's Rarity?"

"I'll introduce you to her." I said pulling Xame towards the botique.

Once we got to the botique's door I knocked. A short while later Rarity opened the door.

"Oh, Twilight what a delightful surprise. " she said, "Would you like some thing to drink?"

"No thank you. I'm just showing Xame around." I said.

"And who's Xame?" asked Rarity.

"I am." said a strangely cheerful voice.

Rarity looked Xame over. Her face turned to one of disgust. I looked over at Xame and saw a green mane.

'A GREEN MANE!' my thoughts screamed.

"Um we'll see you later Rarity." I said ushering Xame away.

Once we got far enough away I looked at Xame.

"What?" she asked more happy for some reason.

"Can you explain why your mane can change colors?"

"Oh yeah, forgot to mention that." she said looking away.

Her hair changed from green to blue.

"You see my mane changes with my mood." she said still looking away.

"Oh."

I looked at her cutie mark. What I saw disturbed me to my very core. It was a canon shooting a lightning bolt. I gulped.

"So Xame what's your um special talent?" I said smiling nervously.

"Um it's uh going crazy, and uh driving ponies mad." she said.

Her hair was Fluttershy pink again.

"O-okay as long as you don't kill any one."

"I don't I'm just super annoying." she said with her hair turning green again.

"Ok on with the tour."

We got to Sugar Cube Corner but before I could knock a pink object that had to be going at least 500 mph. When I got up I saw that it was Pinkie Pie. She was on top of Xame and talking at mach 5.

"HI XAME I'M PINKIE PIE.** I read what happened before you came here. **_I know your hair changes. _Gotta go get your party ready. Bye!"

And like that Pinkie Pie was gone.

"Who was that?" asked Xame getting up.

"Pinkie Pie. Sometimes she can be very random."

"Sounds like the type of mare I would hang out with."

"On with the tour."

We came to an apple orchard.

"And this is the apple family's apple orchard." I said.

"Yep and we grow the darn best apples in equeastria." said a mare with a western accent, "And who are you sugarcube?"

"Applejack say hello to Xame she's new in town."

"Howdy partner."

"Hi."

"Well I've got some apple bucking to do see yah 'round sugarcube."

We were about to leave when a rainbow blur went by.

"well, well, well, looks like there's a new pony in town." said a rainbow maned pegasus.

"Yes I am new. My name is Xame."

"I'm Rainbow Dash, the fastest pegasus in Ponyville."

"Nice to meet you."

"See you around Xame."

"Bye."

"come on there is one last pony you should meet." I said.

We came to a cottage at the edge of Ponyville and the Everfree forest.

"W-who lives h-here." said Xame with her hair turning pink again.

"You'll see."

I walked up and knocked. The door opened a crack and a shy yellow pegasus peered through the crack. Once the pegasus saw me she opened the door.

"Oh hi Twilight I wasn't expecting you, not that it's not okay." said the pegasus.

"It's okay. I'm just here to introduce you to Xame. She's new." I replied.

Xame stepped forward.

"H-hi." she said.

"He-hello I-I'm Fluttershy."

An awkward silence settled for a while.

"Okay let's go get your stuff and move it to my place." I said wanting to break the silence.

I opened the door to my treehouse and strangely all the lights were off. When we got inside the lights turned on.

"SUPRISE!"

Pinkie Pie bounced over to Xame.

"Were you surprised? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Nope." replied Xame.

Everyone gasped.

"Y-you weren't surprised!?" asked Pinkie Pie.

"Nope, nice try."

Pinkie pie fainted.

"Um, any Ideas on how to bring her back to her senses?" I asked.

"One." said a familier rainbow maned pegasus.

Rainbow dash got a candy cane and put it In front of Pinkie Pie.

**SNAP!**

Pinkie's eyes fluttered open. She sat up. She looked at me and Xame.

"Where's Xame?" she asked.

"She's right he-" I stopped when I realized that Xame wasn't beside me any more.

**DISHARMONY**

**Prologue**

_It has been 3 years since the mane 6 have defeated King Sombra. Over those 3 years discord broke out. The mane 6 put him back into stone again. And again. And again. Seeing no end to this cycle the princesses had to take drastic measures. He was executed. His final words were and I quote __**"I will return and the only way to stop me is if you kill all 6 of the wielders of chaos!"**__. (Dramatic music plays)_

_The author of this story closed his computer and said, "This is going to be good."_


End file.
